Secretion of anterior pituitary hormones undergoes feedback control by peripheral hormones secreted from target organs of the respective hormones and by secretion-regulating hormones from the hypothalamus, which is the upper central organ of the anterior lobe of the pituitary (hereinafter, these hormones are collectively called “hypothalamic hormones” in this specification). Presently, as hypothalamic hormones, the existence of nine kinds of hormones including, for example, thyrotropin releasing hormone (TRH), and gonadotropin releasing hormone [GnRH, sometimes called as LH-RH (luteinizing hormone releasing hormone)] has been confirmed. By preventing LH-RH from binding with the LH-RH receptor in the anterior pituitary gland and suppressing the secretion of luteinizing hormone (LH) and follicle stimulation hormone (FSH) from the anterior pituitary gland, an antagonist for gonadotropin releasing hormone controls the effect of LH and FSH on the ovary, reduces the level of estrogen in blood, which is known to be associated with the development of endometriosis and uterine fibroids, and is expected to improve the symptoms of these disorders.
As thienopyrimidine derivatives having gonadotropin releasing hormone and production methods thereof, for example, those described in Patent Document 1 and 2 and Non-Patent Document 1 are known.